


Detention

by slashluvr2998



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 23:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashluvr2998/pseuds/slashluvr2998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hary and Draco have detention together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

"I can't believe we're in detention. This is your fault Potter!"

"I'm not the one who started it!" Harry shouted back incensed that Draco was angry with him when without Draco, Harry wouldn't be here cleaning the desks and chairs without the use of magic. It least it wasn't potions and in the dungeons but still he much rather be with his friends in the great hall than in here with Malfoy.

"I did not start it!" Draco shouted getting in his face.

"Yes, you did!" Shouted Harry not backing off until they were standing face to face mere centimeters from each other, both of their faces flush with anger. Draco unexpectedly closed the distance between the two of them and it was flush for another reason. The two of their mouths stayed glued together until breathing became an issue and they broke apart breathing heavily.

"Why did you do that?" Harry asked.

"Because I love you. I've loved you for so long but I've always covered it hate and bad feelings. I just didn't want to admit my true feelings for you," Draco said bearing his soul.

Harry took his hand and said, " Draco I feel the same." Draco smiled and Harry smiled back, both ready for this new stage of their life.


End file.
